The Hunger Games: The Fifth Quarter Quell
by RayT22
Summary: The Fifth Quarter Quell is approaching, and fast. 24 tributes will fight to the death and only one can make it out alive. SYOT OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

President Viya Myst - Capitol

I stand on the diamond incrusted podium, dressing very posh and Capitol-like for the pleasing of the Capitol. The envelope with the twist - that I don't even know - is leaning against the podium, waiting to be picked up and read.

One of my guards is behind me and runs over and says something intelligible over the crowd of Capitol citizens applauding and roaring in excitement, but I assume he's saying, "the camera's are rolling in five seconds, Miss President." I hear the beginning of the anthem play before it slowly dies down so I can hear myself speak.

I clear my throat, and without hesitation, open the envelope I'm given. I open the tiny letter, peeling of the white sticker with the Capitol logo on it so the top flap flies open. I pull the neatly folded piece of paper, put it in front of the microphone, and speak.

"Today we celebrate the 5th Annual Quarter Quell!" I say in my posh, Capitol accent. "Every year, we must renew the Games with a new twist to remind the rebels of their uprising. This very Quarter Quell..."

I glance down to see the twist on the envelope. "to remember every tribute has a chance, all tributes have only one slip of paper in the bowl therefore anyone has an equal chance of getting reaped."

The Capitol applauds and blabbers on about the new twist and are already making bets. Some Districts go on about how great this twist is and some, like 3 and 12, already have a few problems with this new twist.

 **Thanks for reading this "intro," don't worry though, the other chapters will be longer. This is my first story and SYOT, but I have some experience with writing so I'm not a fresh, new writer. I'll probably post a chapter every 5 days or so.**

 **Here's some info on the Quell:**

 **This is a totally different world from the book world (No Peeta, Katniss, Effie, etc...)**

 **Tributes can be from 12 - 18**

 **Same Districts as books (1 - 12, not 13)**

 **Please keep characters realistic and like the books, but definitely not the same characters, and keep the money expectations real. So don't have a Victor's Village tribute's son live on a cardboard box or a District 12 poor citizen living in a luxurious home with diamond jewelry and a butler.**

 **Volunteers, as usual, are allowed.**

 **Career Districts are still 1, 2, and 4.**

 **Only three tributes allowed per person.**

 **Reservations are allowed (up to 30 hours, if not, reservation will be removed.)**

 **Without further ado, here's the tribute form and PM the tribute with this info:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory (optional):**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Liking of the Quell:**

 **Liking of the Hunger Games in General:**

 **Alliance: (would you form one? with who?)**

 **Training Strategy:**

 **Training Score (don't make it TOO high):**

 **Bloodbath Strategy:**

 **Arena Strategy:**

 **Finale Strategy:**

 **Why They Should Win:**

PM that to me and you'll have a guaranteed spot with your tribute. If you have any question, PM me about it. Remember, always check if tribute is available first. If they're not, I'll have to decline your offer and give you any other available slots for tributes.

Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kiren Myst, Son of President, 15:

The wind blew up against my face as I approached the spectating center for the high Capitol officials. I walked over towards my designated section next to my mother, President Viya Myst.

I was at an execution for the Head Gamemaker which my mother and I were forced to go to.

I felt bad for the guy: Head Gamemaker Stallon Davin. He was convicted of treason against Panem and the Capitol, which was dumb because the entire concept of The Hunger Games was treason. Heck, the law that issues the Hunger Games is called the Treaty of Treason.

The Gamemaker was tied to a metal poll with tape over his mouth. You could only hear his helpless muffled screams.

I sat down in my wooden chair reserved for me. The cushion had an odd, scratchy fabric that made me uncomfortable. But at this point, my cushion was nothing compared to the death of the poor man that was about to be killed.

There was an entire firing squad lined up in a straight line, waiting to fire their guns. I looked to my right and saw a huge control panel with man that I had seen, but couldn't put my finger on.

Before I could say a word to my mom, the man in the control room announced, "Welcome, welcome to the execution of Stalin Davin, convicted with fraud against Panem as a whole!" The crowd, besides me and my mom, roared in applause and cheered for his death like it was a football game.

"He will be executed by firing squad today for his horrible act." the man announced, the crowd still roaring in applause.

He gave a muffled scream under his tape.

"Begin shooting!" the man commanded over the loud applause.

I closed my eyes, hearing his scream as the gunfire went off. The gunfire went on for 15 seconds and when I opened my eyes, I saw a motionless man, blood on every part of his body, obviously dead.

His bloody head was tilted to the side and he was clearly long gone

I sighed as the crowd started to leave the arena, only there to see his death. It made me sick. About 10 men walked over to his corpse and picked him up and brought him to a truck that I assumed would transport him to a cremation center. You could hear the ramble of people talking as they all crowded the exit.

"Let's go..." my mother said uncomfortably as she pushed me out the doors for the reserved guests. I took one last glance at the dead man.

I took my last sigh and pushed the large, wooden doors open as my mom and I hurried to her limousine that led to the Presidents Office.

 _Poor man..._ I thought. _What a poor man._

 **Hi! It's me again... Thank you to two people for reserving their tributes. There's only 18 slots left so submit your tributes quick! I'll leave a sponsor system in my bio soon and if you have or want to reserve a tribute, please submit them soon. I want to get to the Reapings soon.**

 **Ill update once I get my first pair of tributes. Remember to PM hem to me. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Raymond**


End file.
